1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic stringed instrument having effect devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
An important performance technique for the electric guitar, which is one of the stringed instruments, is feedback performance. In the feedback performance, the performer strikes (plucks) the strings of the electric guitar, and then the performer moves the electric guitar, while the strings are still vibrating, close to a loudspeaker of a guitar amplifier that is amplifying musical tones based on the plucking of the strings and emanating sounds of the amplified tones. By carrying out this operation, a feedback loop is formed from the strings of the electric guitar, the loudspeaker and the acoustic space between them. In this feedback loop, the strings being plucked are further vibrated by resonance caused by the musical tones (musical tones based on plucking of the strings) emanated from the loudspeaker, whereby the feedback performance can be realized.
However, the feedback performance is a performance technique that requires subtle control in, for example, the manner and the strength in which the strings are plucked, the distance between the strings and the loudspeaker, the direction and timing in which the strings are moved closer to the loudspeaker, the sound volume (output level) of musical tones emanated from the loudspeaker and the like, which is a very difficult performance technique for the musicians. Therefore, the performers often fail in the feedback performance.
Japanese Utility Model Patent Application HEI 6-25898 (“JP Application HEI 6-25898”) describes an effect device that detects the pitch of a musical tone pronounced by plucking the strings, and sets a band-pass filter to pass only the frequency components in a predetermined passband width in which the frequency corresponding to the detected pitch is assumed to be a center frequency.
According to the effect device described in JP Application HEI 6-25898, the musical tone with a desired pitch pronounced by plucking the strings (that is, in the electric guitar, the musical tone with a pitch that is specified by the performer by pressing the strings against the fret, and may be referred to as the “fundamental (fundamental tone)” or the “keynote”) in which the frequency component of the musical tone is emphasized can be output and, as a result, the vibration of the strings can be continued with the frequency of the fundamental.